Quinn realizing her feelings for Rachel Faberry
by nayariverax
Summary: Rachel asked Quinn to go looking at bridal dresses with her and Quinn agrees and her feelings for Rachel become clear.


Rachel is stood by Quinns locker, nervously walking up and door waiting for her to arrive, she gets out her cell phone to check the time. She's waiting for Quinn to finish gym class so she can ask her a question, she starts toying around with her braclets and finally the bell rings. People start flooded out the classrooms and Rachel studies the faces of all the people she can see looking for Quinn and she then hears her call her.

_"Rachel? Are you okay? You look a little worried." _Quinn said as she approached Rachel.

_No, No, I'm fine. I just need to ask you a question, I know you don't really agree with me getting engaged to finn, but I need your help."_

_"Whats up? You're not gonna elope now are you? "_

_"No it's not that, i need a friend to come look at dresses with me, someone who's good at picking pretty things, someone like you. I know its a lot to ask and I would ask Kurt but he's still angry at finn for not telling him he was going to ask me to marry him." She said slowly._

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to smile, she was trying not to beg Rachel to change her mind. She thought it was a terrible idea and was worried that Rachel was going to throw away her broadway dreams for Finn.

_Sure. I don't see the harm in looking with you, but just because i'm agreeing to come doesn't mean that i've had a change of heart and think you should marry him. I'm just coming because you.. well, you need a friends opinion._

Rachel couldn't help but smile, not just because Quinn had agreed to come but because Quinn had referred to her as a friend, something she's always craved. A friendship with the girl who made her heart skip a beat when she saw her in the hall or when she heard her gentle voice. She never understood why she was always wanting Quinn to be her friend, she quite often questioned why? Why would she want to be friends with a girl who seemed to hate her? Why would her heart flutter everytime she saw her? And everytime she started to accept the answer, she pushed it away. Simply refusing to accept it.

_Thank you, Quinn. It means a lot to me. More than I could express._

_Its okay, Rach. As long as you're sure you want to do this. _

Rachel found herself distracted, she often felt a weird feeling in her stomach when she was talking to Quinn or even just looking at her, it wasn't a bad weird. It was a sort of nice, but on this occasion, it was a lot stronger than she'd ever felt.

_Uh yeah, it is. So i'll pick you up on tomorrow around 11am and we will go into town and look at dress. Is that time okay for you?_

Quinn was taken back at how excited she was to be spending time with Rachel. Even if it was for something she didn't approve of.

_Thats fine. Text me when you're outside, my mom is working nights and the knocking might wake her. _

Rachels eyes widened and her smile grew larger.

_"Okay great. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."_ Rachel said not being able to hide her excitement.

_"Yup, see you tomorrow."_ Smiled Quinn.

It was a long night for Rachel, she was supposed to go out to dinner with Finn, but she made an excuse and stayed up thinking about her day ahead. With Quinn. She decided that it didn't have to just be able wedding dress, they could have a girly day, grab some lunch and just talk. But she didn't know if Quinn would want that. She kept wondering if Quinn would show and had an unpleasant feeling when she thought about Quinn cancelling. Rachel was looking forward to seeing Quinn, more than she probably should be.

Quinn spent the evening wondering how she could talk Rachel out of it or even just getting Rachel to wait.

Even though she'd never admit it, she was terrified at the thought of Rachel throwing away her dreams. Especially for a boy. She considered cancelling for a while because she was scared she'd upset Rachel, she was scared she'd not be able to stop herself from telling her that marrying Finn would ruin her life. Kill her dreams. She shuddered at the thought of Rachel giving up NYADA for Finn. But she had promised Rachel will would be there, so she told herself to bite her tongue and just help her look at dresses. Her opinions would have to be kept to herself.

Neither Quinn or Rachel slept very well that night. And quickly it became time to get up and get ready to leave.

Rachel left her house at 10:30 on the dot, it only took a few minutes to get to Quinns house but she wanted to get their early, just because she hoped to spend more time with Quinn.

Quinn was already waiting to leave when Rachels car pulled up outside her house, before Rachel could even get her phone out to text Quinn telling her she had arrived Quinn was already walking down the path, smiling.

Rachel felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach even stronger than she had yesterday, she was smiling uncontrollably. It was actually happening.

_"You're very early". _Quinn said.

_"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind."_ Rachel replied sounding quite worried that Quinn may be annoyed at her.

_"No it's fine, I prefer people being early rather than being late". _She said with her smile growing bigger between every word.

The journey into town was quick and they chatted about school and glee club quite happily.

"_So what kind of dress are you looking for? Mermaid tail? Ball gown? A-line?"_ Quinn asked.

_"Um, I don't really know. I haven't thought about the details that much." _Rachel said sounding extremely unenthusiastic about it all.

Quinn smiled.

_"We'll just looked when we get there then, that are plenty of different kinds of dresses for you to try on"._

They parked up outside the store and as they walked into the store they were greeted by a middle aged woman who assumed they were both there to look at prom dresses.

_"Getting your prom dresses early this year, girls? Before all the good ones are gone." _She woman said cheerfully.

A knot in Rachels stomach tightened.

_"No, we're actually here to look at wedding dresses.. i, uh, well, um, i'm getting married". She stuttered with a torn look at her face._

The look on the womans face said it all. The look that said she was too young and obviously not ready to be diving into marriage.

_"Oh, well I apologize, I just assumed. I'm sorry. Well, my name is Kathy." _She said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Rachel nodded and introduced herself and Quinn.

_"Hello, I'm Rachel and this is my friend Quinn."_

_"Hello". _Said Quinn as she reached out to shake Kathys hand.

Quinn looked at Rachel and half smiled. They were taken into the bridal section of the store and the lady chatted to Rachel about different kinds of dresses.

_"So if you two would like to browse the dresses and call me if you need any assistance." _Kathy said before she disappeared into the back.

Quinn walked towards a rail full of dresses with mermaid tails and pointed Rachel to the rack with a-line dresses.

After they both looked at dresses for a while, Quinn broke the silence.

_"I think you should go for a ball gown dress, pretty and attention grabbing, just like you_." Quinn said to Rachel whilst touching the soft fabrics.

Rachel felt the feeling in her stomach intensity by 100. She blushed and walked towards the ball gown.

She picked out two she liked and Quinn picked out another. Rachel went into the dressing room and Quinn perched herself onto the chair in the corner.

After a couple of minutes Rachel came out wearing one of the two dresses she had picked.

_"I'm not sure of it, now its on. It looked better on the rack. What do you think, Quinn?"_

_"It's lovely. I can't say its my favorite, but you do look lovely."_

Rachel went back into the dressing room and started to put on the second dress she pick and then Quinn called her name.

_"Rachel, may I ask you something? It's quite personal"._ Quinn asked quietly.

_"Sure."_ Rachel said sounding obviously concerned.

_"When you think about you dreams and your future, NYADA, broadway, is Finn part of that? Or do you think marrying him will make him part of it? Because three years ago you were so driven! So ambitious! And now I can that ambition slowly but surely drifting away from you. Its because of him...isn't it?"_

Rachel didn't know how to answer. She continued to put on the second dress and looked into the mirror and frowned. She didn't answer the question, she walked out to Quinn and start talking about the dress.

"_This doesn't feel right, I think its too much_." She said whist patting the dress.

_"The dress or the engagement?"_ Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't answer this question either. Quinn felt guilty. She felt like she'd crossed the line asking those questions. She started panicking feeling that she had ruined this day for Rachel.

_"Go try on the dress I picked, theres plenty of dresses and dress shops around here. We have all day too look in them." _Quinn said trying to sound optimistic for Rachels sake.

Rachel looked up and half smiled. Both of the questions Quinn had asked where playing in her mind. Rachel knew the answer to both questions, but she refused to accept it, as she pulled on the last dress. She didn't even look in the mirror before leaving the dressing room.

Quinn gasped as she saw Rachel in the dress. She looked perfect. Like a princess. Quinn studied every piece of Rachel in this dress.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked.

_"You're.. you're perfect, Rachel. Absolutely Perfect". _Quinn replied softly_._

At that moment Quinn realized why she was so against Rachel marrying Finn. It wasn't just because she feared Rachel was throwing away her dreams, it was because she feared losing her.

Losing the girl she had a feelings that she'd never admit too.

Quinn had just began accepting, Rachel was the person who she was in love with. And the girl she wanted to see walking towards her in that dress in a small quaint church which a vicar happy to marry two women.

She loves her. She really loves her...


End file.
